Confusing Passion
by ForeignSin
Summary: Envy has returned home and wants to 'play'. Wrath is kidnapped and tied to a bed with no escape. What does Envy have planned?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Kiss

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probobly)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concered How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

**Confusing Passion**

Part 1: Meeting Kiss

Envy entered the battered factory in way far from is norm. He walked strait up to the front door and simple pushed the creaking door aside and strolled in at a slow and cool walking speed. His hair tied back into a long mess of slender green spikes with his headband. The hair too heavy to stick strait back; it falls down at a curve to the slender frame of Envy's waist. He moved silently through the factory's layout. Not missing a foot in the darkness for his humunculouse eyes show him every step of the way with perfection. They also showed the tiny blob darting for him.

"Wrath." Envy smirked. Saying the boy's name felt so right for some odd reason.

As Wrath's frail looking form shot into the air Envy halted his slow march and looked up to see the infant aged child fall with heavy force. His newly refined automail leg down at a crushing angle. Envy grinned to this welcome home. He knew the boy felt deep anger toward him now but at the same time; How else could he go to?

Envy's arm lifted and blocked the metal extension easily despite his laid back look. Thrusting it outward Wrath was sent into the air and landed gracefully down before his elder. They stood there for some time in a stare off. One looking as if he desired blood and the other giving his normal devilish grin.

Suddenly Envy held his arm out before him and his voiced echoed through the abandoned sanctuary they had. "Come here."

Wrath took a step back away from this insane act of possible affection. "W-why?" His guard down, Wrath was easy enough to scoop away.

The smaller humunculous's back slammed into a metal wall. He lifted his head to scream at Envy but could do nothing before the older boy's mouth locked around his.

Wrath's eyes were wide with shock and confusion. Envy had done many strange, painful, and even violent things to him before but this trick was new. It made his knees quake and heat rush through his veins. What didn't help his position was when Envy's arm slid behind him in a bizarre hug that held Wrath's weakened body up with ease.

Their lips stayed pressed together for several more seconds before Envy's finally pulled away. Wrath's head leaned forward to fallow mindlessly longing for more. The smaller boy's face flushed soft pink already. From just that. One. Simple. Kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: First Wave

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probobly)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concered How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2: First Wave

Envy watched Wrath closely as he pulled back his head. Wrath stared up at his romancer for a while unsure of what was going on. Envy cracked a grin and a small laugh escaped with it. Wrath gave an angry scowl. "It was nothing but a joke to him," he thought.

"Did you like that?" Envy cackled.

The piercing of Envy's voice is not what made Wrath stand there with a confused look now. Nor the words he chose. It was the words that Envy _didn't _say that were confusing him. Envy hadn't spat our a cruel name. Not one insulting word. Wrath had no way to respond to this save stand there with a dumbfounded look and nod his head ever so slightly.

"You know. You're quite adorable when you look at me like that." Envy lowered his head again and pressed his lips once more to Wrath's. His knee sliding easily between the younger boy's legs. He held it there even when their lips parted again.

Envy stared intently at Wrath's rosy cheeks and glittering eyes. He put his thumb to the moistened lips and pressed lightly. Wrath's mouth opened easily with the tiniest pressure. This made Envy grin spread even further.

"You're so easy. Like putty in my hand."

Hearing the simple insult Wrath bit down on the finger that touched the tip of his tongue. Envy gave no indication of pain. He merely bent down again and lapped Wrath's lips with his tongue. Wrath's bite lessened quickly with this odd feel. Simply enough Envy took his finger out and slid his tongue into Wrath's mouth. He was surprised at how fast Wrath took to this; slowing mixing his saliva with Envy's as both tongues rolled around and petted one another.

Wrath gave out a small whimper between the movements. Part of it was given from the strange fiery pleasure building in his small chest from this dance of mouths; Another part was from the feel of Envy's leg lifting and his knee pressing into the crotch of his pants. Envy watched as his victim closed his bright purple eyes and his face tuned color from pale flesh to a bright cherry. That's when Envy knew Wrath was his.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probobly)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concered How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3: The Battle

The two mouths parted. They stayed connected by a thinning string of the saliva mix. Wrath's head fell to Envy's chest panting heavily as his body burned ever more with this new sensation. He hated it when Envy's arm hugged him tighter and their body's touched more fully. He couldn't stand how kind Envy's touch and words had been and continue to be. Wrath didn't understand what was going on. The only thing he was certain of is he didn't want it to stop.

"Wrath?" The boy jumped to his own name. Glancing up at Envy with helpless eyes made to look angry but shining to brightly to prove any hatred. "That's a good boy." Envy placed a kiss on the little one's head. He grinned as he felt Wrath's spine shiver all the way down. But for now, that was enough play.

Envy let Wrath go and turned away swiftly. Leaving Wrath is a overwhelmed state of need and confusion. "I'm going out." Envy raised his hand in a goodbye manner as he strolled toward the entrance again.

Wrath felt the passionate fire quickly boil into a furry. What was the purpose of all Envy had just done? Only to leave him feeling heated and strange beyond all feelings he could compare.

"Wait!" Wrath's voice echoed back many times off the metal walls. Envy did nothing to show he cared. _Grrrrrrr._ Wrath darted after Envy and threw himself at the leaving guy. Wrapping his arm tight around Envy's waist Wrath was holding with every intention of not letting go. With this move, Envy finally stopped and glanced back down at the child.

"Is there something you want?" He asked cooling. The cruelest thing he could have done.

"D-Don't leave me here!" Envy raised a brow. "If you leave me here I'll run away and go...go..." Where could he go? His mother was gone and he didn't know anyon- The thought came. "I'll go away to Al and Ed and Winry!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than was he met a dark hissed laughter.

Wrath suddenly felt like crying but instead took his pain and transformed it into a blind anger. "Stop laughing!"

"Or you'll what?" Envy loved these tiny fights. Wrath was so easy to annoy and always gave a fun little game of "Kick the Baby".

Wrath glared and growled at being laughed at. How could Envy be so kind one moment and turn into his old cruel obnoxious self the next. Wrath's frustration grew and with it his thirst for violence. Envy saw this and his grin grew long and bold. This was the side of Wrath he most liked. The side willing to kill. To taste blood. To fight back.

Envy repeated his line slowly and spat every word in it's own space. "Or. You'll. Do. What. Brat?"

_**Snap!**_

Wrath's arms wrapped tight around Envy's waist and his mouth opened; coming down hard on Envy's side. Envy smirked and with one twirl kicked the baby across the main room or the factory and watched as Wrath's tiny form smashed through dozens of different types of equipment. Wrath quickly regained himself and charged toward Envy who stood still and grinning darkly before kicking Wrath into another line of old nuts and bolts.

This time Envy was the first to move. He appeared before Wrath and uppercut him simply. Wrath flew into the air with a snarl. This faded when Envy leaped up to meet his fall with his knee. Spit and a small amount of blood flew from Wrath's mouth at it opened in a silent scream. Envy landed neatly on the clear concrete floor while Wrath collided with it with a loud _**BAANGHH!**_

Envy strolled over to the dusty pile and picked Wrath up from the heap. He held him by the scruff of his shirt and walked out with the unconscious Wrath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay; Yeah. I know I know! I said there would be butt-smex of some kind. I'm working on it . I had a lot to do today and this is as far as I've gotten so far.

There will be Envy/Wrath-ness though! Envy just... seems to be taking his time... and taking Wrath somewhere...hmm... yeah..

So if you read this far.. THANK YOU! And there will be more to come! I promise


	4. Chapter 4: Painful Awakening

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concerned How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 4: Painful Awakening

A beam of light crept in the cracks of Wrath's slowly opening eyes. His mouth felt dry and his body a little cold. He could feel the loose sensation of just waking up from a hard and deep slumber and it took him a while to fully focus on any one thing. He tried to sits up but found it impossible. _Why?_ Wrath's head tilted back and he felt a pull around it. Half chocking it stared up at his hands. There was something wrapped around each wrist. Something keeping him from moving them.

Wrath slowly became more aware of his surroundings and noticed he was tied. His arms tied up with a thick rope to a headboard. _A bed?_ Wrath lowered his head, feeling a bit of relief on his throat from the movement. He tried to look down to his feet but couldn't do it. He nearly chocked himself with the old dog collar that was locked tight around his neck. Wrath didn't need to see to know his ankles were also being kept captive.

A light turned off. Wrath hadn't noticed its presence till it was gone. He looked over and saw the outline of a lamp with a fancy little shield. As his unnatural eyes focused in the dark he looked around frantically in search of the being that caused the darkness. He gasped and was chocked backwards onto the soft pillow after trying to lift up and run.

"So you're finally awake? It's about time. I was going to start while you slept if it took much longer." Envy's harsh voice let Wrath know he was smirking down at him even before he looked up to see the older humunculous standing above him. Envy had placed himself on top of the bed just above Wrath's small form. His eyes gleaming in the small amount of moon light that peeked through the window shyly.

As Wrath opened his mouth to ask many questions he found it impossible. Envy's lips pressed hard to the younger boy's while his hand reached up from bellow and cupped Wrath's lowest parts. When Envy closed his hand tighter around the testicles he joyed in finding Wrath's mouth opening wider in an attempt to scream. He shoved his tongue into the opening. Lashing out at Wrath's tongue with his own Envy held tighter still.

Envy loved the sounds that came from the smaller male. He loved the muffled whines and silent cries that were released into his mouth. The elder humunculouse grinned inwardly to himself as he slipped two fingers back and slid them violently into Wrath's bare entrance.

Wrath's eyes shot open in wide expressions of pain. His mouth hung open a second more after Envy pulled off. It took a second for the shock of the pain to vanish so that a horrid scream could escape Wrath's throat and shake the windows of the house he was being held in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yume: Hello everyone! Okay. I know this is a tiny lil thing. I was going to just write out most all the molestation in this chapter but due to I havn't written too much more yet and I know a lot of you wanted more. I'm posting this chapter now. LoL Hope you don't mind and will come back to read chpter 5 and so on; ... ... Need to write more!


	5. Chapter 5:Short Torture

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concerned How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 5: Short Torture

That sound. Such a beautiful sound to Envy's ears. He felt exhilarated by the mere presence of the scream. Envy pressed the two digits deeper inside Wrath's trembling body and without remorse added another to make the younger body whimper and whine and shoot out swears and curses under his shaky breath. Salted droplets began to stream down Wrath's reddened face. He could hear cold chilling laughter as his body tried to expand to a comfortable width to ease the pain but was given no time. Movement was added to the list of torture. Wrath's tiny body arched at the back trying in vein to escape as Envy's nails scrapped along the sides of the little one's inner body.

Envy watched in amusement as the smaller humunculous' body lifted an shifted and flailed about helplessly. The limbs were testing the strength and boundaries of their binds as Wrath's form tossed itself from one side to another trying to get out of Envy's reach or at lease get Envy out of him even just for a moment.

"What's the problem brat?" Envy hissed with an evil grin. "Why not just relax and enjoy yourself."

"Stop it!" Wrath pleaded. "It hurts! Stop making it hurt!"

Envy chuckled to himself as Wrath lay crying. "Why would I stop when you're making so many cute sounds for me?" Four fingers in Wrath's body now. Envy jammed each in with such force Wrath's crying stopped completely. His lungs felt as though they collapsed in on themselves as hot crimson ran down over Envy's busy hand.

For Wrath, the room began to spin and in a time he couldn't tell he was staring at the backside of his eyelids once more.

----------

Gah! Sorry it took so long to update and this is all I've accomplished . 

I had a writer's block and was working on ART with my new Painter program so this and other things havn't gotten much attention. So It's so short and I'll try to update ASAP! . 

Thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probably)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concerned How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 6: The Beginning of the End

Wrath woke to a strange feel; a gentle caress marching up and down his tummy. His mouth felt dry and taste of iron. He opened his eyes slowly and peered into the darkness but saw nothing but a dull ceiling before shutting them again.

"You've finally awoken," a voice purred into his ear. "It's about time. I was beginning to worry I would have to leave you here alone while I went to destroy other lives today." Hot breath steamed from the same mouth that taunted Wrath. The heated air rolls out over Wrath's cheek and up over the side of his face. The smaller boy makes a small squeaking sound as his right ear is taken captive between two sets of sharp teeth.

Envy bites down, making sure to draw blood. Wrath tries to push him away but finds his arms and legs still bound and no way to get to the older humunculouse. Envy's tongue laps up the hot crimson as it seeps out of the small holes now in Wrath's upper ear.

Pulling back up and licking his lips Envy grins down at the naked boy.

"Your pale flesh finally has some color." Envy purred down to Wrath. His hand held the side of the younger boys head and his thumb strokes the flushed cheeks. "Red suits you."

"W-Why are you doing this?" Wrath's timid voice cracked and broken as he tries to look angry with his subductor.

Envy mearly smirked and shook his head lightly. "Because I want to of course." Wrath's eyes widened in panic as Envy's head slipped down out of sight. He tried to fallow the dark green hair but was chocked and pulled pack immediately by his restraints.

Wrath's voice chocked out in a squeak when tongue muscle met his lower head. He forced his teeth together so keep from making more noise knowing it would only give Envy more reason to continue. The small boy's body gave a small thrust upward as Envy locked his teeth and lips around the base of his pulsing length. Another small whine escaped. Wrath could feel the strain below as Envy cracked a grin despite his full mouth.

"_Now for the fun."_ Envy thought to himself.

The dark grassy hair fell around either side of the younger boy's body. It moved in strange light waves as the older humunculouse's head worked in swift motions. Tongue, lips, and teeth all working together to make Wrath wiggle and whine, squirm about on the soft covers, and make the chains rattle about as Wrath tried to free himself in vain.

"Stop it!" Wrath cried. His midnight colored hair tangled and stuck to his face as he threw his head from side to side. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" His breath was quick. He tried to ignore the captivating feeling of his body catching on fire in this metaphorical way. He wanted to be able to say with truth that he hated this sweet torture.

_Had he said it; it would have been a lie._

Wrath's nails dug into their respective palms. His body covered in sweat and shivering all over. What Envy was doing to him; it felt so good. Wrath's lips parted and, as he bucked into Envy's mouth, he couldn't hold back his tiny whines of pleasure.

"S-so good." Wrath moaned. "Ple- Envy. So good." His hands trying to pull down to cover his mouth are stopped easily by the binds. Wrath's body was about to break and he could feel himself swelling deep inside his lower tummy. It felt like a fire that was movie up through his chest and then shot back down. He couldn't stop it from trying to leave his body all at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Sorry this is so late and leaves you hanging like that . More should be up soon. My art life plus EVERYTHING ELSE is so crazy.   
bows Sorry for the lateness. Hope you all still like this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7:Wide eyes Tremendous cry

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probably)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concerned How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7:

_**Wide eyes. Tremendous cry. Heated rejection.**_

Wrath's voice rang out loud and clear in the night's air. His left hand pulled hard and the chain holding it broke and it quickly gripped onto Envy's hair and pulled fiercely.

"YOU BASTARD!"

The youngest humunculouse tried to remove the older's head by pure force as Envy sat above him grinning boldly. Tears streamed from the enraged violet eyes of the smaller boy as he pulls harder on the greed locks of hair. The thumb that was pressed to the tip of Wrath's lower head pushes down harder. Envy laughs deep in his chest with a pleased smirk as he denies Wrath his much needed release.

"You're so cute when your angry," Envy purrs to Wrath. Leaning down and nipping the little one's left nipple.

"I hate you!" Wrath's explosion of anger and frustration seeps through his mouth as usual and sends a brighter grin across his attackers face. "I hate you! Bastard! Let me go! Now! I hate yo-!"

Envy bites down. He laps at the blood as it seeps between his sharp teeth. Wrath's hand releases the forest hair and the nails clamp into the back of Envy's head. Envy lifts off in a small growl as his head dampens with his own blood. He smiles with an angry look in his eyes and with his free hand grabs Wrath's left arm and promptly slams it against the headboard.

Laughing, Envy shifts his lower thumb so that the tip of his claw like nail is digging into the smaller boy's hole. Driving deeper with cruel intent as Wrath screams and cries in a mix of pain and twisted pleasure. Wrath squirms and bucks and does everything his strained body can to find release from this torture only to be denied and strangled into submission every time.

After several long minutes of continuos torment that seemed endless, everything stops. All is quiet save for the rabid breaths that escape Wrath's heaving lungs. His mind wonders what happened and it takes several moments to come to the realization that his body was given a kind of release and now lays still after a black out.

Both his hands were undone along with his neck and feet. Wrath was free from his bindings all together and now lay is soft candle light in the same room as before but with a calmer aura. Wrath's body was mixed with aches and numb areas that made him question his consciousness. He sat up slowly with a feeling of being drugged or not sleeping for a very long time. His stomach throbbed in strange pains as he bend forward over his naked lower half to feel his ankles to check for rope or metal.

Wrath rolled himself over to the side of the bed once realizing his freedom. His legs dangled over the side of the bed as he sat staring at the burning flame that danced on top the candle's wick.

That's when he heard it.

The cries of sorrow and anger that could only be given from a truly tormented soul.

A soul of a damned sinner.

A forsaken child.

A humunculous named Envy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay okay! So this was very short and it took forever to get here but it is here and YES much more will come. I have already wrote 5 paragraphs for the next chapter which I will post soon. . Thank you guys for being so patient.

With Work and everything I just havn't had time to write hug


	8. Chapter 8:Love in Hate

Anime/Manga/Story base: Full Metal Alchemist

Category: Yaoi, Rape(Not sure if this will be in here or not; but it's Envy so probably)

Characters: Envy/Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or it's Characters (duh)

Yaoi- maleXmale sexual relationship. Rape- forced sexual intercourse. If you do not like these sort of thing, please don't read.

Writer's comment: Based on my friend and mines RP. Therefore Wrath is still alive as far as we're concerned How? Don't ask that... Why? Because I said so

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 8:

**Truth Without Redemption. Love in Hate.**

Wrath looked out the window to find the true source of that horrible sound. What he found was a tree, and in that tree a long green haired humunculous staring out at the storm clouds that light up with lightning in the short distance. A pathetic inhuman creature with something unnatural to something already so unholy; tears. Deep hatred and frustration showing bright in those piercing eyes as they glared at the heavens. Blood dripping from clinched fists and white teeth showing with the continuos snarl that showed brighter with the last of the moon's light before it leaves behind it's skirt of cloud.

Envy stoop by as the lighting flashed and rain began to fall overhead. Not flinching for blinding light or tremendous sound as thunder clapped for it's brother. Nor did he seem to care that his entire form became easily soaked as the raindrops splashed down over his perfect skin.

The front door to the house squeaked as the younger boy finally left the foreigner's home. His heart felt heavy as he watched this sad sight. It hurt like when he thought about his mother, but he tried to push those thoughts away. For some unknown reason he wanted to say something that would seem comforting to his rude 'sibling'. However, thoughts swarmed faster and faster of all the betrayal he felt with this cruel and unforgiving monster who stood just yard from him and he could not help but feel enraged.

"What's wrong you fucking cry baby!?" Wrath yelled up the tree and was promptly glared back at. "Can't handle the fact that you're a piece of shit monster like me! That you'll always be alone like me!" Wrath's thoughts returned to the crap-made promises to help him reunited with his mother. The words of kindness and the pacific "You're not alone anymore," crap-talk he was given day in and day out before being completely abandoned then abducted and raped.

As Wrath continued to yell on, Envy leapt down from the tree and began walking toward the younger boy with dark gleaming eyes. Both boys fully soaked to the bone and dripping with fresh sky water as Envy's hand locked around Wrath's neck and he threw the boy into the base of the tree he was standing in just seconds before.

Envy didn't stop there. He began to beat in the smaller boy. Looking as if he might be trying to fuse the trunk of the tree and Wrath together.

Wrath defended and hit back between his own beating but it didn't seem very effective for some time. However, when Wrath got an opening he took it. Tossing himself at Envy and knocking them both down into the mud. Sliding on the wet ground as more and more water rushed from the skies; both boys took turns beating the living hell out of each other.

Fists were thrown and teeth bite through flesh. Feet kicked and knees and elbows smashed into painful and vulnerable spots. Blood started to fill the ground beneath them as claws dug in and flesh was torn. Words of hate and rejection passed between lips as the bodies mingled and twisted around one another.

Wrath's bare flesh stuck lightly to Envy's raveled flesh and soon more was showing as Wrath's hands and feet easily tore and ripped off the clothing. Envy's movements only seemed to help as he laid on top the smaller boy and his head popped free of his shirt.

Envy's lips pressed hard to Wrath's and another kind of fight began in the mouth. Tongue muscles trying to dominate one another as they whipped around. Wrath's claws dug into Envy's back but neither seemed to care as both bodies lightly steamed in the cold rain's field. Tiny whimpers escape Wrath's mouth despite himself and his legs wrapped around Envy's waist in a tight hold.

Both boys now down to nothing, they could feel each others need.

Wrestling lightly like that several moments before Envy's mouth finally parted from Wrath's as his stiffened body below entered Wrath's tight one. Wrath gave a light holler before Envy shut him up again by connecting mouths without remorse.

With little time aloud to adjust to the large limb that was placed deep inside his rear and no time to protest; Wrath felt Envy begin moving inside of him. Claws digging in deeper as he felt Envy's swollen body make itself comfortable inside his body. Wrath whined and moaned through the violent kissing and the pain.

Never was there a time when Wrath could remember enjoying pain as much as he was right now. The rain water mixing with the blood and strange bodily fluids that began leaking out of a couple places soon helped numb and ease the pain making the feeling all the more extraordinary. Envy's pace quickened and Wrath's body seem to burrow slighting into the mushy ground beneath their thrusting forms. Saliva strings between the two mouths and dripped down the cheeks as both boys gasped and panted and kissed and moaned. Everything else in the world fades and no words were passed between the two for a long long time.

The sun peeked up over the horizon and made the leaves and grass glow with yellow outline. Everything shining with moisture. Wrath's body lies in the house, in a clean bed with warm blankets wrapped all around him. His eyes slowly peeked open and his curiosity began.

"Envy...?" His voice came low and tired.

There was no answer.

Envy was again gone and with out warning or note. Off to commit dangerous stunts and foolish crimes out of his own bad will. Gone to make the world a worst place and more people miserable. Wrath's was sure it was something like that. But he closed his eyes and sighed. He let his dreams roll back in to a happier instant in time. Where Envy was stroking his hair as the last bit of rain fell and the sun was just thinking about showing up.

"_I hate you." Wrath had said; cradled in Envy's moist arms._

"_Why?" Envy had asked the exhausted boy._

"_Because..." But he didn't finish._

"_Well I hate you too." Envy has said while smiling down as Wrath slowly drifted off to sleep._

-------------------------------------------

Okay! So not the best ending ever but I'm tired and have work tomarrow and it's half past midnight so shrug I couldn't think of another way to end it in a kind of fluffy way. maybe this was too much fluff? Eh. I'll worry about that later. ANYWAY! This is the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed my first extensive fic!


End file.
